Are You The SheMale Killer?
by reycchi
Summary: Furukawa Miki yang 'misterius' tengah membaca berita baru di mading sekolahnya, Akademi Voca. Di sana, dia bertemu seseorang yang tidak pernah ia duga akan ia temui dalam kehidupannya. Rupanya, orang yang ia anggap tidak penting itu membantunya dalam sesuatu yang sangat penting. / RnR?
1. Furukawa Miki

_Ya, dia ada di hadapanku. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaanku di belakangnya. Dia sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di atas meja kerjanya yang entah apa itu, aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak berusaha untuk mencari tahu. Hal penting bagiku malam ini bukan pekerjaannya melainkan dia._

_Ya, dia adalah hal yang penting untukku malam ini._

_Aku melangkah pelan memutari ruangan tersebut lalu berdiri di hadapannya. Dia bahkan masih belum menyadari keberadaanku di hadapannya. Aku tersenyum kecil, melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada lalu menyandarkan tubuhku ke pilar yang ada di sampingku. Ruang kerja ini memang unik, memiliki banyak pilar. Ruangan ini juga didominasi warna coklat tua dan hitam, warna gelap yang membuatku nyaris tak kasatmata._

_"Hai," sapaku dengan nada dingin._

_Dia mendongak. "Hai," balasnya dengan alis dinaikkan sebelah. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"_

_"_It's none of your business_," jawabku lugas. "Aku ada urusan penting di sini."_

_"Oh ya? Ada apa?"_

_"Aku harus membunuhmu," jawabku dengan senyum licik sambil menusukkan sebilah pisau yang sejak tadi ada di tanganku tepat di jantungnya. Sambil menusukkan pisau itu, aku membekap mulutnya, berusaha membuatnya tidak dapat bersuara barang sedikit pun._

_"K-k-k..."_

_Aku mengecup dahinya pelan. "Maaf," ucapku tanpa merasa bersalah. "Ini semua demi kebaikanmu juga kebaikanku."_

_Dan malam itu aku meninggalkannya dalam keadaan bersimbah darah, di atas meja kerjanya._

_Tepat setelah aku mengetahui bahwa dia tengah menulis sebuah surat yang dia tujukan... untukku._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong>

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

><p><strong>Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi keinginan pribadi Rey~<strong>

**Tadinya Rey mau ****_request_**** cerita ini, tapi begitu sadar kalau ide ini terlalu 'gila' akhirnya Rey jadi pingin buat sendiri XD berhubung idenya rada gila, maaf aja kalo ceritanya juga jadi ikut-ikutan gila. Jujur, Rey tidak bermaksud seperti itu u_u**

**Judulnya mungkin gak nyambung, maaf ya~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Are You The SheMale Killer?<strong>

A PikoxMiki story

by reynyah

* * *

><p><strong>Miki POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Selamat datang di kelas XII IPA 1!" adalah tulisan yang kubaca begitu melirik papan tulis hitam yang akan kupelototi, kubaca, dan kutulisi selama kurang lebih dua semester.<p>

Oh hai, aku Furukawa Miki. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di kelas XII IPA 1. Dengan kata lain, hari ini adalah hari pertamaku menjadi senior di Akademi Voca. Setelah dua tahun aku menunggu, akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Aku tidak sabar merasakan serunya menindas adik-adik kelas dengan tampang sedih itu.

Aku duduk di meja paling depan, bersebelahan dengan seorang gadis berambut kuning madu berkacamata yang tampak cupu. Tanpa menghiraukan gadis itu, aku menaruh tasku di sebelahnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca lalu menatapku. Aku diam, seolah-olah tidak ada yang memerhatikanku saat ini. Ketika aku hendak berbalik, tangan gadis itu mendarat di atas tanganku. Aku terpaksa berhenti.

"Furukawa?"

Aku menatapnya. "Maksudmu aku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Furukawa Miki?"

"Ya."

"Ah, baiklah," balas gadis itu sambil melepaskan tanganku. "Perkenalkan, aku Kagamine Rin."

Aku mengangguk. "Apa aku bertanya soal itu?"

Gadis itu, Rin, tertawa gugup. "Tidak," jawabnya pelan. "Aku takut kau tidak bisa membedakanku dengan ketiga kembaranku yang lain."

"Tiga?"

"Ah ya," balasnya. "Aku punya tiga orang kembaran yang tersebar di kelas yang berbeda. Aku di XII IPA 1, Lenka di XII IPA 3, Len di XII IPS 2, dan Rinto di XII Bahasa 1."

"Oh." Aku kenal salah satu dari nama itu. Kagamine Rinto. Ketika kami masih kelas XI dan aku mengikuti ekskul kasti, Rinto adalah pemain laki-laki terbaik. Kami sempat berkenalan karena aku adalah pemain perempuan terbaik saat itu. Setelah aku keluar dari ekskul itu, kami tidak pernah bertegur sapa lagi.

"Apa kau mau keluar kelas?" tanya Rin, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" balasku datar.

"Kalau iya, aku tidak akan menahanmu lagi," jawab Rin lugas sambil kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada barisan tulisan yang tadi ia baca. Lagi-lagi tanpa menghiraukannya, aku berbalik lalu berjalan keluar kelas, berniat membaca berita utama di mading sekolah pagi ini.

Oh, rupanya ada satu berita baru.

.

.

_MISTERI KEMATIAN HATSUNE MIKUO!_

_Hatsune Mikuo, lulusan terbaik Akademi Voca tahun lalu, ditemukan tewas di atas meja kerjanya tadi malam, pukul sebelas malam. Hatsune Miku, adiknya, mengaku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kakaknya lakukan malam itu. Waktu terakhir dia melihat kakaknya adalah ketika makan malam, tepat sebelum kakaknya memasuki ruang kerjanya._

_Polisi yang datang memeriksa ruang kerja itu mengaku tidak menemukan apa-apa yang bisa menjadi petunjuk selain senjata pembunuhnya, yakni pisau sepanjang sepuluh sentimeter. Anehnya, polisi tidak dapat menemukan pisau, jejak pembunuh, dan petunjuk lain lagi. Polisi mencurigai pelaku pembunuhan ini adalah seseorang yang diberi inisial X._

.

.

"Aduh, aku turut prihatin," ucap seseorang di sebelahku, entah siapa. "Aah, padahal aku dulu sempat suka Hatsune-senpai!"

Aku melirik dan menemukan rambut abu-abu menghiasi wajah lonjong seorang... laki-laki? Ya, dia pasti laki-laki. Matanya agak sipit, hidungnya mancung, dan bibirnya tipis. Wajahnya yang... cukup tampan (ehem, aku mengakuinya, deh) itu menyiratkan ketegasan dan ketenangan. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi, melampauiku yang kini sudah 170 cm. Badannya juga tidak gemuk, tidak juga kurus. Standar, dan dapat kukatakan penampilan fisiknya itu sungguh dapat membuat seluruh gadis Akademi Voca menganga kesenangan ketika melihatnya lewat.

Tetapi...

"Eh, kamu baca berita ini juga, ya?" tanyanya padaku sambil mencolek bahuku dengan... lembut? Kemayu? Seakan perempuan? "Ya ampuuun, Hatsune-chan kasihan banget, ya?"

Ahem. Rupanya laki-laki ini perempuan.

"Hoh, maksudmu Hatsune Miku?"

"Ya jelas, dong!" balasnya dengan wajah sebal. "Ih, kamu gak ngerti banget aku, sih!"

Oh, _Kami-sama_... haruskah aku _sweatdrop_ di tempat? "Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu, Tuan."

"Tu-tuan...?" ulangnya dengan wajah _shock_ tingkat maksimal. "Ya ampun! Wajah begini cantik kok, dibilang Tuan, sih?! Kamu jahat banget sama aku!"

"Furukawa Miki, salam kenal," ucapku kesal. "Maaf, aku harus pergi."

"Uuh," balasnya sambil menahan lenganku. "Kamu main pergi aja, sih!" Dia menggembungkan pipinya. "Kenalin aku dulu, dong. Aku Utatane Piko, aku seneng banget ketemu kamu!"

Oh, yang benar saja. "Masa?"

"Kamu gak tau, sih!" serunya sebal sambil lagi-lagi menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku ini di sekolah—"

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung...<strong>

* * *

><p>Yap, sekian kisah pertemuan pertama Miki dan Piko!<p>

_Chapter _selanjutnya? Paling cepat lusa, ya! Selamat menanti, pembaca! Semoga puas dengan fic buatan Rey yang agak beda dengan sebelumnya, ya :D


	2. Utatane Piko

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong>

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

><p><strong>Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi keinginan pribadi Rey~<strong>

**Tadinya Rey mau ****_request_**** cerita ini, tapi begitu sadar kalau ide ini terlalu 'gila' akhirnya Rey jadi pingin buat sendiri XD berhubung idenya rada gila, maaf aja kalo ceritanya juga jadi ikut-ikutan gila. Jujur, Rey tidak bermaksud seperti itu u_u**

**Judulnya mungkin gak nyambung, maaf ya~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Are You The SheMale Killer?<strong>

A PikoxMiki story

by reynyah

**Chapter II – Utatane Piko**

* * *

><p><strong>Piko POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kamu gak tau, sih!" serunya sebal sambil lagi-lagi menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku ini di sekolah gak dipeduliin sama orang-orang! Aku dikucilin tau!"<p>

"Oh ya?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu tanpa nada prihatin, terkejut, atau antusias. "Murid lama?"

"Kamu gak kenal aku?" tanya si laki-laki dengan wajah _shock_. "Aku ini murid kelas tiga sejak tiga tahun lalu yang gak lulus-lulus!"

Sang gadis seketika _sweatdrop_.

Aku terkekeh. "Bercanda, ding," ujarku sambil mendorong pelan bahu Miki. "Aku baru naik kelas tiga kok, tahun ini."

"Oh."

Astaga, dingin sekali gadis ini. "Kamu jahat banget sih, sama aku?!" tanyaku sewot dengan nada kemayuku yang biasa. "Miki-chan~"

"Kita baru kenal," ujarnya datar. "Jangan panggil aku **Miki-chan**."

Aku bersumpah, aku dapat melihat aura hitam muncul dari balik tubuhnya setelah dia selesai mengucapkan kata-kata bernada ancaman itu. "Emangnya kenapa? Kan, kamu cewek, cantik, unyu, kiyut—"

"Kiyut?" potongnya sambil menyipitkan mata, menatapku tajam.

Aku mengangguk _innocent_. "Miki-chan gak tau kiy—"

Sekali lagi, aura hitam itu muncul.

"Eh... maksudku, Miki-san gak tau kiyut itu apa?"

Miki mengangkat bahunya pelan. Hah, dasar sok misterius. Aku lelah dengan perempuan-perempuan seperti ini. Masalah utamanya adalah, perempuan seperti ini jumlahnya BANYAK. Huft.

"Kiyut itu C-U-T-E! _Cute_! Lucu, imut, ngegemesiiiin~" jelasku sambil mencubit pipi kanannya yang _chubby_ habis. Kenapa gadis secantik dirinya bisa bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini, ya? Apa memang itu bawaannya? Memangnya tidak ada yang mengajarinya untuk bersikap normal?

Tiba-tiba, Miki menepis tanganku. "_Gomen_," ucapnya dingin, pelan, namun tajam. "Aku ada perlu, jadi aku harus pergi sekarang."

Miki sudah berbalik. Tepat sebelum dia berbalik, aku menahan tangannya. "Eh!" panggilku tanpa menyebut namanya, takut salah sebut lagi. "Kapan-kapan aku boleh ngobrol sama kamu lagi kan, Miki-saaaan?" tanyaku penuh harap, berharap gadis yang baru kukenal ini tidak akan meninggalkanku begitu saja seperti teman-teman lamaku.

"Lihat saja nanti."

Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirku. "Oke," ucapku sambil melepaskan tangannya. "Sampai besok ya, Miki-chaaan~"

Dia berbalik dan menatapku tajam. "Apa katamu tadi...?"

"E-eh... Miki-san~"

Tanpa menjawab, gadis itu, Furukawa Miki, langsung berbalik meninggalkanku. Aku tersenyum. Setidaknya, aku menemukan seseorang baru untuk berbagi kisah. Aku tidak perlu lagi merasa sendiri dan ditinggalkan, toh, sekarang ada Miki.

Bukankah begitu?

* * *

><p><strong>? POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku meraih surat yang ada di <em>genkan<em> apartemenku. Ada sepucuk surat dengan amplop putih, perangko, dan namaku. Sekilas tidak terlihat mencurigakan, bukankah begitu? Kemudian aku masuk ke dalam sambil membawa surat itu, membuka amplopnya, mengambil isinya, lalu mulai membacanya.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Aku melipat kembali surat itu lalu melemparnya ke perapian, membiarkan huruf demi hurufnya hilang seiring api melalap kertas itu. Aku segera mengambil satu stel pakaian 'khusus'-ku dari lemari lalu memakainya. Aku melihat langit melalui jendela, sudah gelap. Sebentar lagi, jalanan akan sepi. Aku akan bisa keluar dengan bebas.

Kediaman Megpoid adalah tempat yang kutuju malam ini. Tempat itu sepi malam ini. Hanya ada dua orang di dalamnya malam ini, yaitu Megpoid Gumi dan pelayan pribadinya, Hatsune Miku. Bingung kenapa Miku bisa ada di sini?

Dia memang bekerja pada Gumi sebagai pelayan pribadinya. Miku pernah diselamatkan oleh Gumi dan sebagai gantinya, Miku bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi Gumi seumur hidupnya. Konyol sekali bagiku. Untuk apa mengabdikan diri sebagai pelayan kalau kau bisa jadi lebih dari itu?

Dasar orang-orang yang berpikir sempit.

Aku menyelinap ke dalam kediaman Megpoid melalui cerobong asap. Cerobohnya keluarga itu, mereka tidak pernah menutup perapiannya. Sangat mudah bagiku untuk masuk melalui perapian dan membunuh salah satu dari mereka.

Ya, aku akan membunuh salah satu dari mereka.

Maka di sinilah aku, di depan perapian.

Aku sudah berhasil melalui cerobong asap. Keren, bukan?

Kuambil langkah pelan menuju kamar belajar Gumi. Mereka berdua pasti ada di sana, tidak ragu lagi. Dan benar saja, aku mendengar tawa pelan dari dalam sana. Keduanya pasti tengah tertawa karena lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh Hatsune Miku, gadis yang dianggap paling sempurna. Bahkan guyonannya saja tiada dua.

"Aku ambil minum dulu ya, Gumi-sama."

"Ya."

Pintu ruang belajar terbuka dan keluarlah Miku sang gadis sempurna. Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk masuk secepatnya ke dalam ruang belajar. Di sana, Gumi sibuk menulis, menghadap meja belajar, membelakangiku. Dengan santainya kuraih vas bunga di atas rak buku dan melayangkan vas itu ke kepala Gumi.

_That's it_. Tugasku malam ini sudah selesai.

Maka aku buru-buru pergi sebelum Miku sadar bahwa majikannya dibunuh olehku.

Dan aku keluar dari kediaman Megpoid ini melalui jalur yang sama dengan jalur masukku tadi.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik sebelum aku mendengar suara Miku.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yap. Tugasku malam ini benar-benar sudah selesai.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Paginya, Miki kembali membaca berita di mading sekolah. Belum ada berita baru lagi hari itu. Akhirnya, Miki memutuskan untuk membaca koran. Setidaknya, koran lebih <em>up-to-date<em> jika dibandingkan dengan mading sekolahnya. Tim mading sekolahnya memang tidak rajin memasang berita baru di sana.

.

.

_PEMBUNUH BERANTAI BERKELIARAN_

_X yang dianggap sebagai pembunuh misterius rupanya tengah melancarkan pembunuhan berantai terhadap siswa-siswi Akademi Voca. Setelah Hatsune Mikuo, alumni yang sangat berprestasi itu dibunuh dua malam lalu, gantilah Megpoid Gumi, siswi kelas sepuluh._

_Dugaan terkuat polisi, X adalah seorang gadis yang juga murid Akademi Voca yang diberi inisial HM. Dia ada di dua tempat kejadian perkara dan selalu beralasan bahwa dia tidak melihat korban saat dibunuh. Polisi sedang menindaklanjuti kejadian ini._

.

.

"_WHAT?!_ GUMI-CHAN DIBUNUH?!"

Miki mendengus lalu menoleh ke kanan. "Tolong jangan berisik tepat di samping telingaku."

"Ta-tapi aku bener-bener gak nyangkaaa!" seru Piko panik. "Kenapa dia dibunuh?! Gumi-chan orang baik?"

"Oh, tolong." Miki menghempaskan koran ke meja. "Apa kamu selalu pakai embel-embel 'chan' buat cewek-cewek yang kamu kenal?"

"Mm... pertama kamu, kedua Gumi, kok."

Miki seketika _sweatdrop_. "Kamu... gila?"

"Nggak," jawab Piko dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya. "Cuma seneng main sama cewek."

_APA?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ya ampun, lama banget apdet nya-_-<p>

Silakan _review_! Entah kenapa Rey males lanjutin, jadi kalo _review chapter _ini gak nyampe empat, kemungkinan Rey gak akan lanjutin~


	3. Mereka

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>**:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

><p><strong>Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi keinginan pribadi Rey~<strong>

**Tadinya Rey mau _request_ cerita ini, tapi begitu sadar kalau ide ini terlalu 'gila' akhirnya Rey jadi pingin buat sendiri XD berhubung idenya rada gila, maaf aja kalo ceritanya juga jadi ikut-ikutan gila. Jujur, Rey tidak bermaksud seperti itu u_u**

**Judulnya mungkin gak nyambung, maaf ya~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Are You The SheMale Killer?<strong>

A PikoxMiki story

by reynyah

**Chapter III – Mereka**

* * *

><p><strong>Miki POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nggak," jawab Piko dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya. "Cuma seneng main sama cewek."<p>

_APA?!_ pekikku dalam hati. _Oke, pemuda ini otaknya benar-benar salah. Ini... benar-benar... gawat..._, pikirku sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. _Aku harus bagaimana...?_

"_Gomen_, aku ada urusan," ucapku dengan nada dinginku yang biasa sambil beranjak berdiri. "Silakan baca korannya kalau mau."

"_Matte_!" seru Piko sambil menahan lenganku. "Jangan ninggalin gitu aja dong, Miki-chan~"

Aku mendengus. "Apa maumu?!"

Piko tersenyum manis. "Kamu ikut aku sebentar... mau nggak?"

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku dengan nada yang kuusahakan lebih lembut. Yah, walau harus kuakui, aku tidak mau beramah-tamah dengan orang seperti ini.

"Jangan di sini, tembok juga punya telinga," balas Piko tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. "Ayo!"

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan Piko menarik tanganku ke suatu tempat entah dimana. Tapi... jujur saja, ada yang aneh dengan gelagatnya hari ini. Dan... ada yang aneh dengan kejadian ini.

Tunggu, dia membawaku keluar sekolah!

"Lepas!" seruku sambil menyentakkan tanganku dari genggamannya. "Kau mau bawa aku kemana? Ini sudah di luar area sekolah, sudah tidak akan ada yang mendengar!"

"Kita harus aman banget tau, Miki-chan?"

Aku mendelik. "Panggil aku apa?!"

"Ehem, Miki-san," ulang Piko gugup. "Ada yang harus kutun... eh, kasih tau ke kamu."

"Apa?"

"Yah, gak di sini," ujar Piko. "Kamu ada usul bagusnya dimana?"

"Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi, Utatane-san," ujarku dingin. "Kamu mau kita bolos sekolah hanya gara-gara urusanmu yang tidak seberapa penting ini?"

Tiba-tiba, Piko menarik daguku, memaksaku menatapnya. "Ini penting dan kamu gak boleh kemana-mana, Furukawa." Piko tersenyum. "Urusan ini jauh lebih penting dari sekolahmu yang sudah kau anggap tidak berguna, tenang saja."

Mataku membelalak. Ada apa dengan Utatane Piko ini? Bukankah dia seharusnya gemulai, ceria, dan lemah lembut? Kenapa mendadak dia bersikap seperti laki-laki dengan nada dingin nan mengancam seperti itu? Ada apa ini?

Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi?

Piko terus menarikku hingga kami tiba di sebuah gubuk reyot yang ada di pinggiran kota. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kami bisa menempuh jarak sejauh itu dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Intinya, ketika kami tiba di sana, Piko membuka pintu lalu menyuruhku masuk. Setelah kami berdua masuk dan Piko sudah mengunci pintu itu, tiba-tiba saja dia mendorongku ke pojok ruangan.

Kini, aku terperangkap.

_Gawat_, batinku panik. _Gawat, gawat, gawat..._

"Kamu dalam bahaya besar, Furukawa," ujarnya dengan wajah serius. Aneh, kini tidak ada aura kemayu mengelilingiku. "_Mereka_ tahu rahasiamu."

Aku menggigit bibir. "S-siapa itu _mereka_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Siapa itu mereka? Aku tidak tahu," jawab Piko, masih mengurung Miki di pojok ruangan. "Yang aku ketahui hanya mereka adalah musuhmu dan mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk menghancurkanmu."<p>

Miki membelalak. "Memangnya tahu apa kau tentang aku?"

Piko tersenyum sinis. "Memangnya apa penyebab kau selalu membaca berita-berita pembunuhan itu setiap pagi, Furukawa?"

"Apa?" balas Miki heran. "Memangnya apa yang salah dengan membaca berita?"

"Kau yang membunuh mereka."

Mata Miki membelalak lagi. "Apa?!"

"Ya, kau yang membunuh mereka."

"Sembarangan!" Miki menampar pipi mulus pria itu. "Tahu apa kau soal itu? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, bukan begitu? Kalau kau memang yakin bahwa aku pelakunya, kini aku minta bukti kalau aku memang melakukan itu!"

"Sayang sekali." Lagi-lagi Piko tersenyum sinis. "Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi, Furukawa. Aku punya sampel DNA yang kudapat di TKP dan sampel DNA yang kudapat darimu. Hasilnya? Haruskah kuberi tahu?"

Miki mendengus. "DNA tidak membuktikan apa-apa," balas Miki. "Belum tentu DNA yang kau dapat di sana adalah DNA si pembunuh! Siapa tahu DNA itu ada di sana karena orang itu memang pernah pergi ke sana bukan sebagai pembunuh! Memangnya kau bisa mempertanggungjawabkan itu, hah?!"

"Hei, tenang dulu," ucap Piko sambil mengelus pipi Miki pelan. "Aku tidak menuduhmu."

"Kau tidak menuduhku dengan mengatakan 'aku yang membunuh mereka'?" bisik Miki. "Itu yang dinamakan tidak menuduh?!"

Piko tersenyum. "Hasil tesnya menunjukkan bahwa DNA milikmu tidak sesuai dengan DNA yang ada di TKP."

Miki menatap Piko. "Benarkah?"

Piko mengangguk.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak membunuh mereka."

"Kau tidak bilang begitu tadi."

"Jadi, apa maksudmu membawaku kemari?" tanya Miki sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian Piko. "Kalau masalah tadi sudah jelas, berarti aku tidak dalam bahaya, bukan?"

"Masalahnya bukan hanya itu," kata Piko sambil menatap Miki dalam-dalam. "Masalahnya, _mereka_ ini akan membuat polisi percaya bahwa kaulah orang yang membunuh Hatsune Mikuo dan Megpoid Gumi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau punya motif yang sangat kuat."

"Apa?"

"Kau kekasih gelap Hatsune Mikuo," jawab Piko. "Dan kau sangat membenci adiknya karena dia selalu menghalangimu menemui Mikuo, bukan begitu?"

Miki menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit. "Tidak."

"Tidak?" ulang Piko. "Bukankah memang iya?"

"Tunggu dulu." Miki menatap Piko dalam-dalam. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah jadi laki-laki begini?"

Piko mendengus lalu menjauhkan diri dari Miki. "Aku memang laki-laki," ujarnya kesal karena dianggap bukan laki-laki. "Aku hanya menyamar, masa kau benar-benar mengira aku tidak normal?"

"Karena kau bilang kau tidak punya teman di sekolah, jadi aku percaya saja."

Piko menepuk dahinya. "Aku baru saja masuk sekolah itu pada hari aku bertemu denganmu!" ujarnya setengah kesal. "Ternyata kau benar-benar tidak memerhatikan sekitarmu selain diri sendiri, ya?"

"Untuk apa?"

Piko mendesah. "Dasar cewek aneh."

"Dan kau cowok aneh," balas Miki cuek sambil duduk di ranjang rusak yang ada di sana. "Jangan mengatai orang aneh kalau kau juga aneh, Tuan."

"Oke." Piko mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. Berdebat dengan Miki memang bukan jalan keluar yang baik. "Intinya, sekarang aku harus menyelamatkanmu dari orang-orang itu."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau harus pergi dari kehidupanmu sekarang."

Mata Miki membelalak. "Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Apartemenku? Keluargaku? Dan yang lain-lainnya? Tempat makan favoritku? Taman favoritku? Perpustakaan kesukaanku? Bagaimana?"

Piko mendesah lagi. _Gadis ini benar-benar merepotkan_, batinnya kesal. "Kau harus pergi dari semua itu," katanya. "Kau tidak bisa memaksa tinggal, Furukawa. Kau hanya akan ada dalam bahaya kalau kau memaksa untuk tinggal."

Miki menghela napas panjang. Bingung.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hahaha, ini <em>chapter<em> ini kok, gini?-_-

Rey nunggu _review_ kalian, ya~ itu juga kalo kalian emang mau :3

Makasih! -w-)d


	4. Kita

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>**:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

><p><strong>Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi keinginan pribadi Rey~<strong>

**Tadinya Rey mau _request_ cerita ini, tapi begitu sadar kalau ide ini terlalu 'gila' akhirnya Rey jadi pingin buat sendiri XD berhubung idenya rada gila, maaf aja kalo ceritanya juga jadi ikut-ikutan gila. Jujur, Rey tidak bermaksud seperti itu u_u**

**Judulnya mungkin gak nyambung, maaf ya~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Are You The SheMale Killer?<strong>

A PikoxMiki story

by reynyah

**Chapter IV – Kita**

* * *

><p><strong>Miki POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Bingung. Sejujur-jujurnya dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku tidak rela meninggalkan semua kehidupan normalku di kota yang telah menjadi bagian dari diriku ini. Namun... ya, Utatane Piko ini benar. Mau tidak mau, aku harus pergi meninggalkan semuanya kalau aku tidak mau membahayakan nyawa orang-orang yang ada di dekatku. Mau tidak mau, aku harus pergi dan memulai hidup baru sebagai <strong>bukan <strong>Furukawa Miki yang ini.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Piko dengan nada setengah mendesak. "Putuskan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, kau akan tetap memaksaku, bukan?"

Piko mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari gubuk ini sampai kau bilang iya."

"Andaikan aku tidak akan pernah berkata iya?"

"Aku yang akan membawamu sendiri."

Aku mendengus. "Itu namanya pemaksaan, Utatane!"

"Bilang iya dan semuanya selesai."

"Oke," ujarku sambil mengangkat tangan. "Aku menyerah. Aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau membawaku."

Piko tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>? POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Gadis itu... gadis itu...<em>

Aku menyelinap keluar gedung sambil memerhatikan sekitar. Aman. Waktunya beraksi lagi. Dan kali ini, aku tidak boleh ketahuan dan meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Polisi sudah hampir mencurigaiku, karena itu aku harus bergerak cepat dan ekstra hati-hati. Angin pun bisa mendengar dan melihatku. Aku tidak bisa sembarangan.

Ah, rumah kecil itu. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak memasukinya?

"Kediaman Shion" adalah tulisan yang kutemukan di depan pagar rumah. Tidak, aku tidak masuk melalui pintu depan. Yang benar saja, memangnya aku mau menyerahkan diri? Memangnya aku mau terlihat? Aku punya misi penting yang harus dilaksanakan dan tidak semudah itu melaksanakannya. Ditambah lagi, tidak semudah itu aku akan menyerahkan diri. Tapi tenang saja, setelah misiku selesai dan _itu_ berhasil terbalas, aku akan membunuh nyawa sang pembunuh.

Bukan cerobong asap kali ini. Keluarga Shion selalu menutup perapian mereka saat tidak digunakan, jadi aku tidak bisa sembarangan masuk. Ditambah lagi, aku biasa membuat suara berisik saat membuka perapian. Percuma saja aku memaksa masuk jika pada akhirnya aku ketahuan. Aku bukan tipe orang yang berani mengambil risiko setinggi itu.

Terdengar suara tawa dari dalam rumah tersebut. Aku mengintip sedikit dan menemukan tiga sosok manusia dalam ruangan tersebut. Shion Kaito, Hatsune Miku, dan Shion Kaiko ada di dalam sana, sedang asyik bercanda ria tanpaku dan tanpa menyadari kehadiranku di atas mereka. Aku tersenyum sinis, menyadari bahwa malam itu adalah malam terakhir mereka dapat berkumpul bersama.

_Mereka akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan selama ini._

Setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam, aku menunggu. Tidak lama setelahnya, Miku dan Kaito berjalan keluar ruangan, menuju balkon. Entah apa yang mereka akan lakukan, aku tidak begitu peduli. Kini, orang yang menjadi sasaranku tinggal sendirian dan akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk menyelesaikan urusan ini.

Kaiko sedang sibuk membereskan meja. Ya, mereka baru saja makan bersama. Teganya Kaito meninggalkan tugas beres-beres kepada adiknya yang manis itu hanya demi berpacaran dengan Miku. Apa salahnya membantu Kaiko sedikit?

Baiklah, waktunya beraksi.

"Hai, Shion."

Kaiko tersentak lalu menoleh. "H-hai," balasnya dengan wajah bingung. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu, jendela terbuka pada malam hari itu berbahaya."

Kaiko tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

Aku hanya membalas pertanyaannya dengan senyum kecil.

"Oh, betapa tidak sopannya aku." Kaiko menepuk dahinya. "Silakan duduk di sini. Mau minum?"

Aku menggeleng lalu duduk. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Aku harus membereskan meja ini dulu, tidak apa-apa, bukan?"

Aku tersenyum. Kaiko membalas senyumku lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, membereskan meja bekas makan tadi. Kaiko memunggungiku kemudian dengan cepat, aku menusukkan garpu dari meja mereka ke punggung Kaiko. Tanpa menghasilkan suara, aku membunuh Kaiko dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Kaito dan Miku tidak menyadari keadaan Kaiko hingga—

"KAIKO?!"

_Bagus._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hei, Utatane," panggil Miki yang tengah membaca koran. "Ada berita aneh pagi ini. Apa kau yang melakukannya?"<p>

Piko yang sedang sibuk dengan ritual membersihkan dirinya menoleh dari balik pintu kamar mandi. "Melakukan apa?"

Miki mendesah. "Selesaikan dulu urusanmu di dalam kamar mandi sebelum aku memberitahu ini, oke?"

Piko mendengus pelan kemudian keluar dalam keadaan rapi lima menit kemudian. "Jadi, ada apa?"

Miki menyodorkan koran yang tengah dibacanya. "Apa kau yang melakukan ini?"

Mata Piko melotot lebar.

.

.

_MISTERI KEDIAMAN SHION_

_Lagi-lagi X, sang pembunuh berantai yang menghantui murid-murid Akademi Voca beraksi. Kali ini, X beraksi di kediaman Shion, tadi malam, sekitar pukul tujuh malam. Korban adalah Shion Kaiko, siswi kelas sepuluh. Kakaknya, Shion Kaito, mengaku tidak sedang bersama Kaiko pada waktu kejadian. Kaito mengaku sedang bersama kekasihnya, inisial HM, yang kini diisolasi oleh kepolisian setempat karena dicurigai sebagai X._

_Motif pembunuhan ini diperkirakan adalah balas dendam terhadap Akademi Voca oleh salah seorang murid, guru, atau _staff_-nya. Saat ini, polisi sedang menyelidiki semua orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan Akademi Voca guna menemukan pembunuhnya. Inspektur Kamui yang mengepalai kasus ini belum memberi komentar apa-apa hingga mendapat jawaban pasti._

.

.

"Ini bukan aku!" seru Piko. Ia menatap Miki sinis. "Jangan-jangan... ini perbuatanmu, ya?"

Miki mendengus. "Aku telah difitnah oleh banyak orang dan kini, kau ikut memfitnahku padahal kau tahu aku tidak bersalah?" balasnya diiringi hembusan napas kesal. "Utatane, kau mengunciku di dalam kamar tidur. Aku baru saja keluar pagi ini, tahu?"

"Benar, dan tidak ada satu celahpun di dalam kamar itu yang dapat kau lewati." Piko manggut-manggut. "Baiklah, kau tidak bersalah dan tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan kasus ini."

"Jangan-jangan kau yang melakukannya?"

Piko menatap Miki kesal. "Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu sendiri di sini, Furukawa."

"Huh, terus saja berkata begitu," balas Miki sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Padahal kenyataannya, kau bisa pergi meninggalkanku yang terkunci di dalam kamar. Aku tidak akan menyadarinya, ruangan itu cukup kedap suara. Ditambah lagi, kediaman Shion tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Kau hanya perlu menaiki taksi atau bus lalu kau akan tiba di sana. Kau dapat membunuh Shion dengan cepat lalu kembali ke sini juga dengan cepat. Apa kau ingat? Kau mengunciku mulai jam lima sore hingga jam setengah sembilan, hanya untuk makan malam. Setelah itu, kau mengunciku lagi."

"Lalu?"

"Kau punya banyak waktu untuk membunuh Shion."

"Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Oh ya? Buktikan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung...<strong>

* * *

><p>Lagi-lagi Rey harus minta maaf untuk apdet yang lama... tapi, kalau kalian puas, Rey bakal seneng banget. Apalagi kalau ditambah <em>review<em>. Mungkin gak semua _review_ isinya positif, tapi mau positif atau negatif, Rey akan tetap baca dan menerima. Buat Rey, kritik itu bukan masalah. Kalian bebas mengritik Rey asal gak dengan bahasa kasar. Kita ini punya moral kok, buat apa pake bahasa kasar kalau bahasa baiknya masih banyak?

Sekian! _Review_ kalian ditunggu! ;)


	5. Solving

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>**:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

><p><strong>Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi keinginan pribadi Rey~<strong>

**Tadinya Rey mau _request_ cerita ini, tapi begitu sadar kalau ide ini terlalu 'gila' akhirnya Rey jadi pingin buat sendiri XD berhubung idenya rada gila, maaf aja kalo ceritanya juga jadi ikut-ikutan gila. Jujur, Rey tidak bermaksud seperti itu u_u**

**Judulnya mungkin gak nyambung, maaf ya~**

**_Chapter_**** terakhir "Are You The SheMale Killer?"**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Are You The SheMale Killer?<strong>

A PikoxMiki story

by reynyah

**Chapter V – Solving**

* * *

><p><strong>Piko POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Hmm... bagaimana cara meyakinkan Miki bahwa aku benar-benar tidak melakukan pembunuhan itu? Ayolah, aku sudah berhenti melakukan hal-hal gila dan barbar sejak dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya demi mencemarkan nama baikku, yang benar saja. Apakah wanita memang selalu menyebalkan seperti ini atau memang hanya Miki yang selalu menyebalkan?<p>

"Ayo, buktikan," ujar Miki lagi sambil memberi tatapan maut kepadaku.

Aku menghela napas. "Furukawa, aku benar-benar tidak melakukannya," ucapku berusaha menjelaskan. "Semalam, kau bersikeras menyimpan kunci gubuk ini di dalam kamar agar aku tidak ke mana-mana kalau tidak memasak untukmu. Aku mungkin mengunci kamarmu, tetapi kau menahan kunci gubuk ini setelah mengunci pintunya. Aku tidak akan bisa ke mana-mana, kau tahu?"

"Benar juga," balas Miki sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalau bukan kau, lalu siapa?" tanya Miki dengan alis dimiringkan dan dahi dikerutkan. "Maksudku, kalau bukan kita berdua, lalu siapa? Tidak ada orang lain yang dilatih sebaik kita."

"Kau melupakan anggota lain."

"Anggota lain itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Akademi Voca," tukas Miki. "Maksudku... semua ini dilakukan jelas untuk menjebak Hatsune Miku, iya kan? Satu, orang itu membunuh Hatsune Mikuo karena tahu hanya Hatsune Miku yang ada di rumah bersamanya. Dua, orang itu membunuh Megpoid Gumi dan pada saat yang sama, Hatsune tengah berada di rumahnya karena menjadi pelayan, yang menurutku agak konyol. Terakhir, orang itu membunuh Shion Kaiko di kediaman Shion dan kebetulan juga, Hatsune sedang ada di sana. Yah, walau Shion Kaito bilang kalau Hatsune sedang bersamanya, tetapi kesaksian orang yang "berhubungan" dengan seseorang tanpa alibi tidak selalu dianggap, bukan? Shion bisa saja melindungi Hatsune, walau aku yakin bukan Hatsune pembunuhnya."

Aku mengerutkan dahi heran. "Oke, jelaskan kenapa Hatsune bukan pelakunya."

"Mudah." Miki menjawab dengan percaya diri. "Dia bukan seseorang yang terlatih. Dia juga seseorang yang sangat menyayangi para korban. Ayolah, dia bukan orang yang bodoh, dia tidak akan membunuh orang-orang yang dia sayangi dan menyayanginya. Dia juga tidak akan menghilangkan kepercayaan Kaito yang sangat susah tumbuh."

Aku berdiri lalu melangkah mengitari ruangan tersebut. "Latihan dan perasaan adalah sesuatu yang hanya diketahui oleh orang itu sendiri, Furukawa," ujarku membenarkan perkataannya. "Kadang perasaan menyayangi bisa berbalik dan membuatmu membunuh."

Miki ikut berdiri lalu menghempaskan koran yang tadi kami baca. "Bukan Hatsune."

"Kalau begitu, beri nama seseorang yang kau pikir adalah pembunuh berantai itu."

Miki menyipitkan matanya yang pada dasarnya sudah sipit.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau ingin pembuktian? Oke." Miki berjalan menghampiri <em>laptop<em> Piko yang dibiarkan menyala di dalam gubuk itu. "Akan aku buktikan dengan rekaman video, tanpa suntingan, agar kau percaya bahwa Hatsune bersih dan dia merupakan korban."

"Korban? Dia tidak mati," sahut Piko sambil menghampiri Miki.

"Korban penjebakan," balas Miki tanpa menatap Piko. "Dia dijebak oleh seseorang dan kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah orang ini memiliki dendam pribadi terhadap Hatsune."

"Siapa?"

"Setelah menunjukkan videonya, aku akan mencari informasi itu," sahut Miki. "Oh, atau kau lebih suka membantuku mencari? Kau punya _laptop_ lain, bukan?"

Piko mengangkat bahunya lalu mengeluarkan _laptop_ lain yang ia letakkan di laci meja. "Baiklah, apa yang harus aku cari?"

"Profil orang-orang yang memiliki dendam tertentu terhadap Hatsune."

"Segera."

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Miki menjerit kegirangan. "Lihat! Aku tahu Hatsune tidak melakukan pembunuhan itu!"

Piko melongok, menatapi layar _laptop_ yang tengah ditekuni Miki. "Mana?"

"Oke." Miki menekan beberapa tombol hingga muncul sebuah tampilan video, dilihat dari atas. "Ini hanya pada malam pembunuhan Shion, tetapi ini sudah cukup membuktikan." Miki memfokuskan video tersebut kepada dua makhluk yang bergerak-gerak di atas balkon. "Aku dapatkan ini dari rekaman satelit. Kita memang tidak bisa melihat bagian dalam rumah, tapi pada waktu kejadian, Hatsune selalu ada di balkon, bersama Shion. Lihat ini."

Selama beberapa menit, Piko hanya memfokuskan tatapannya terhadap video yang ditampilkan Miki. Dia mengangguk lalu bertanya, "Kalau bukan Hatsune, lalu siapa?"

"Apa kau sudah dapat daftar nama serta profil orang-orang yang memiliki dendam terhadap Hatsune?"

Piko mengangguk dan kembali mengetik pada _laptop_ yang tengah ia gunakan secepat kilat. "Ada banyak, tetapi bagiku, hanya tiga orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan Akademi Voca."

"Siapa saja?"

"Hmm... Megpoid Gumi," jawab Piko. "Sayangnya, dia sudah meninggal. Padahal dulu, dia adalah... yah, kekasih Shion Kaito yang sangat dibenci Hatsune. Hatsune berhasil merebutnya dari Megpoid dengan... bisa dibilang dengan cara curang sehingga Megpoid membenci gadis itu. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, tetapi Megpoid sudah tewas. Dia tidak mungkin membunuh Shion dan tidak mungkin melakukan bunuh diri."

Miki mengerutkan dahinya. "Memangnya kenapa dia tidak mungkin bunuh diri?"

"Halo? Seseorang memukulnya di bagian belakang kepala," jawab Piko sambil menunjuk belakang kepala Miki. "Memangnya kau bisa memukul bagian belakang kepalamu dengan vas bunga?"

"Oke, tapi dia bisa saja membunuh Hatsune Mikuo kalau dia mau," baals Miki. "Lanjutkan."

"Orang kedua... Shion Kaiko," lanjut Piko. "Walau terlihat baik di depan Hatsune, tetapi Shion sebenarnya tidak menyetujui hubungan Hatsune dengan kakaknya. Alasannya sederhana, Shion tidak menyukai Hatsune karena dia pernah jadi korban _bully_ di sekolahnya. Shion menyimpan dendam dan makin bertambah ketika kakaknya berpacaran dengan Hatsune." Piko menghela napas. "Singkat cerita, Shion ingin membalas perbuatan Hatsune. Sayangnya, dia tewas lebih dulu sebelum sempat melakukannya dan jelas Shion tidak mungkin melakukan bunuh diri dengan menusuk garpu ke punggung."

Miki memiringkan bibirnya. "Setuju," balasnya. "Kalau begitu... orang terakhir?"

Piko menekan tombol _enter_. "Dia."

Miki membelalakkan matanya. "Alasan?"

"Orang ini adalah kekasih gelap Hatsune Mikuo dan Shion Kaito dalam waktu yang sama. Dia juga kakak kelas yang paling dianggap oleh Shion Kaiko sekaligus teman baiknya. Dia juga teman baik Megpoid Gumi. Oh, dia benci Hatsune karena menghalangi hubungannya dengan Hatsune Mikuo juga Shion Kaito. Tambahan, dia pernah menjadi korban _bully_ Hatsune." Piko mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Motif yang cukup untuk membunuh. Dia juga masih hidup."

"Kalau dia adalah teman baik Shion dan Megpoid, kenapa dia membunuh mereka?"

"Seperti kataku tadi, hanya dia yang mengetahui perasaan sebenarnya."

Miki menarik tasnya. "Aku harus pergi ke Akademi Voca sekarang."

"Untuk apa?"

Miki menunjuk layar _laptop_ Piko. "Menangkap pembunuhnya."

"Tidak semudah itu, Furukawa."

Miki mengangguk cepat. "Karena itu, kau harus melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Piko tersenyum. "Ternyata kau dapat membaca pikiranku."

* * *

><p><strong>Miki POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku tiba di sekolah, di kursiku yang tidak nyaman lagi. Aku memerhatikan sekelilingku. Semua kelihatan normal, tidak ada yang panik akibat berita baru atau semacamnya. Orang-orang sibuk dengan urusan sendiri dan mungkin, tidak ada waktu untuk menghawatirkan pembunuh berantai yang sibuk berkeliaran.<p>

"Hai, Furukawa," sapa Kagamine Rin yang duduk di sampingku. "Kemana kau kemarin?"

"Yah, ada urusan keluarga mendadak yang tidak bisa kulewatkan," jawabku santai. "Hei, Kagamine. Ada sesuatu yang penting."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Kau baca koran, tidak?"

"Baca."

"Berarti kau tahu berita tentang mendiang Shion Kaiko yang tewas semalam, bukan?"

Rin mengangguk. "_Such a tragedy_."

"Aku setuju," ucapku sambil mengangguk. "Dan... kau tahu? Aku tahu pelaku pembunuhan berantai ini."

"Oh ya?" Rin mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa?"

Aku membisikkan satu kata di telinga Rin. "Kau."

Rin tertawa. "Lucu sekali, Furukawa," balasnya dengan nada geli. "Mana mungkin aku yang melakukannya? Kau tidak punya bukti."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Kau benar, aku tidak punya bukti," ucapku. "Aku tidak bisa menuduh sembarang orang tanpa bukti pasti, bukankah begitu?"

Rin mengangguk. "Tepat."

"Maka dari itu, aku membawa Utatane." Kujentikkan jariku lalu muncullah Piko dari pintu kelas. "Dia akan menjabarkan beberapa fakta yang hanya diketahui olehku dan dirinya."

Piko mengangguk. "Aku menemukan rambut di darah korban, ketiga-tiganya. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa pembunuh yang begitu profesional dapat meninggalkan jejak pada korban." Piko mengeluarkan tiga helai rambut. "Rambut ini adalah rambut yang ditemukan pada TKP pertama, rambut ini di TKP kedua, dan yang ini di TKP ketiga. Aku memeriksa DNA tiap rambut dan aku mendapatkan hasil yang sama. Seseorang yang sama telah membunuh ketiga orang itu." Piko menarik napas panjang. "Anehnya, tes DNA menunjukkan bahwa ketiga rambut itu adalah rambut milik Hatsune Miku."

Rin mengangkat bahunya. "Lalu? Bukankah itu berarti Hatsune adalah pembunuhnya?"

"Kami sudah memeriksa alibi Hatsune," ujar Piko. "Walau tidak ada saksi mata hidup, rupanya ada sebuah video yang menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak mungkin melakukan pembunuhan-pembunuhan tersebut. Akhirnya, aku melakukan tes sidik jari dan menemukan sidik jari yang... asing. Bukan sidik jari milik Hatsune Miku."

Rin mengangguk lalu mengangkat alisnya. "Lanjutkan, aku mendengarkan."

"Sidik jari itu milikmu," lanjutku sambil memborgol kedua tangan Rin. "Kau ditahan atas pembunuhan Hatsune Mikuo, Megpoid Gumi, dan Shion Kaiko. Utatane, panggil Inspektur Kamui dan suruh dia membawa pelakunya."

"Tidak perlu memanggilku," ujar Inspektur Kamui yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah ada di sampingku. "Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian, Furukawa, Utatane. Kalian akan kutraktir makan siang besok di restoran favorit Furukawa. Setuju?"

Aku tertawa. "Ya."

Kemudian, Inspektur Kamui membawa Rin pergi. Sebelum mencapai pintu kelas, Rin berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Ia menatapku dan bertanya, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Furukawa Miki, detektif," jawabku geli. "Tidak ada yang dapat menduganya kecuali Utatane."

Piko mengangguk. "Oh, Utatane Piko, Kepolisian Voca City."

Rin menghela napas. "Rupanya aku berurusan dengan pasangan detektif dan polisi, ya?"

Aku mengerjap sejenak. "A-apa?"

Rin tersenyum sinis sebelum akhirnya dibawa pergi oleh Inspektur Kamui dan anak-anak buahnya. Aku memiringkan bibir bingung. Apa yang Rin maksud dengan "pasangan detektif dan polisi" tadi? Memangnya ada apa denganku? Ada apa dengan Piko? Ada apa dengan kami berdua? Eh, apa maksud Rin ada sesuatu di antara kami berdua?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV, keesokan siangnya...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rupanya aku tidak salah mempekerjakan kalian berdua," ujar Inspektur Kamui sambil tertawa. "Kalian memang orang-orang yang sudah terlatih dan sangat membantu tugas kepolisian."<p>

"Seharusnya kau bilang sejak awal kalau kau mempekerjakan seorang detektif, Inspektur," protes Piko dengan nada kesal. "Aku tidak perlu menyamar jadi orang yang aneh-aneh kalau begitu."

"Loh? Bukankah yang penting akhirnya kau tahu?" balas Inspektur Kamui tidak mau kalah. "Aku sudah menyuruhmu menjebaknya dan dia lebih pintar darimu, bukankah begitu? Kau sudah sadar sendiri, Piko, aku tidak perlu memberitahu apa-apa lagi kepadamu."

"Tapi dia benar, Inspektur," timpal Miki. "Seharusnya kau memberitahu bahwa akan ada polisi yang bekerja sama denganku. Aku tidak perlu menyamar jadi perempuan terdingin yang pernah ada, bukan?"

Inspektur terkekeh. "Maafkan aku." Inspektur melihat jam tangannya. "Oh, rupanya aku sudah harus kembali ke kantor. Tenang saja, semua makanan ini sudah kubayar. Aku pergi lebih dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, anak-anak!"

Miki tertawa pelan melihat sang inspektur melangkah menjauhi restoran tempat mereka makan saat itu. "Kau tahu, dia adalah inspektur yang sangat aneh."

Piko mengangguk. "Setuju."

"Jadi... kita harus apa sekarang?"

Piko menghembuskan napas. "Saling jujur terhadap perasaan masing-masing."

Miki mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudmu?"

"Furukawa, Kagamine tidak akan mengatakan soal "pasangan" kalau dia tidak benar-benar menyadarinya," ujar Piko dengan raut serius. "Kagamine bukan seseorang yang lemah, dia orang yang terlatih dan dia pasti tahu cara membaca bahasa tubuh dan tatapan mata, sepertiku."

Mata Miki membelalak. "Jadi, kau mau bilang kalau kau tahu apa yang kurasakan selama ini?"

Piko terkekeh. "Yap."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kurasakan selama ini?"

Piko mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, kau menyukaiku?"

Miki tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan kisahmu lebih dulu?"

"Ide bagus." Piko berdeham. "Kisahku sebenarnya hanya terdiri dari... satu, dua, tiga, ah! Sepuluh kata yang tergabung menjadi satu kalimat. Oke." Piko menarik napas panjang. "Furukawa Miki, aku suka padamu. Apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Miki terkekeh dengan wajah memerah. "Apa kau serius?"

Piko mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Miki tersenyum. "Kau sudah tahu jawabanku."

"Oh ya?"

"Yap."

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>AKHIRNYA CERITA INI BERES JUGA!<p>

Oke, sampai ketemu di cerita lain! Cinta di Akademi Voca akan selesai sekitar... dua atau tiga _chapter_ lagi dan setelah itu, Rey akan berusaha keras untuk bikin _oneshot_ selalu. Oh ya, maaf buat jumlah kata yang membludak di _chapter_ terakhir soalnya Rey udah terlanjur males bikin _chapter_ lain. Maaf juga kalo gak memuaskan, ini semua yang kupunya dalam benakku. Makasih udah baca cerita ini! _Review_ kalian sangat Rey harapkan! X)


End file.
